


Devil Take The Hindmost

by mlle_asw



Series: 名字没有想好的精神分裂子爵水仙系列 [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, 水仙, 猜对原型就做朋友, 私货
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_asw/pseuds/mlle_asw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你是谁？”“我是拉乌尔•德•夏尼子爵。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Take The Hindmost

“再来一杯。”

“先生，我要交班了。不如我们先把帐结了怎么样？”酒保无可奈何地再倒上一杯酒。清晨的太阳还没有升起，即使是科尼岛上最爱享乐的人也早已进入梦乡，只有不幸的人才会坐在空旷的小酒馆里喝着闷酒。这是拉乌尔结婚后的第十年，两个年轻人在巴黎大众歌剧院屋顶上许下的爱的誓言已经渐渐归于平淡，不理解和冲突成为了他们每日的主题，不幸的家庭大概都是如此，酒鬼和赌棍大概也都是从这样的生活中孕育而生。拉乌尔侧头看了看酒保，往吧台上掷了几枚硬币。他踉跄地站起来，不小心带倒了旁边的吧台椅。他不满地咕哝了一句，一手把大衣披上，一手去拿那最后的一杯酒。

也许他真的是太醉了，当那个男人按住他伸向酒杯的手的时候，他并没有太惊讶。

这不是拉乌尔第一次看到这个男人。自从他开始买醉，他就开始频频地出现，在赌场纷乱的灯光下，在酒馆觥筹交错中，在他绝望的梦境里。男人穿着白色西装站在角落里，带着熟悉又陌生的眼神远远地望着他，然后在他迷蒙的醉眼下一次扫视过来时消失。

但当拉乌尔再一次睁开眼睛的时候，男人还在那里，带着那样的眼神向他凑近。他的右手被这个高大的男人紧紧压住，整个人被限制在男人和吧台之间动弹不得，他只能向后仰，直到整个后背都贴在了吧台上。男人棕色的眼睛直视着他，然后开口了：“拉乌尔•德•夏尼子爵？”他们距离如此之近，以至于拉乌尔能够清晰地感受到他的吐气：“是我。”奇迹般地，随着这句回答脱口而出，拉乌尔不再感觉到紧张了。

也许这就是为什么当这个熟悉又陌生的男人在下一秒吻上他的嘴唇的时候，拉乌尔没有推开他。男人的亲吻强势而有力，他的舌头撬开拉乌尔的牙关，肆无忌惮地侵入着他口腔的每一寸领土，他的另一只手抚过拉乌尔的短发，托住他的后脑勺，加深着这个吻。像是被蛊惑了一般，拉乌尔闭上眼睛，他的手臂环住男人的脖子，享受着这个亲吻。唇齿交错间，酒馆的空气仿佛都变得稀薄而模糊，身下吧台坚硬的触感却又无比清晰。当一吻结束，拉乌尔觉得自己仿佛置身于一个不同的酒馆，那把被自己带倒的吧台椅依然躺在那里，酒保却不见踪影，偌大一个酒馆只有他们两个人。

也许我实在是太醉了，拉乌尔朦胧地想。他模糊地明白接下来会发生什么，但这个男人身上熟悉又陌生的感觉却让他不由自主地愿意把自己的一切全部都交给他。他放任着男人把他从吧台上拉起来，一边亲吻一边解开两人的衣服。男人的动作并不温柔，当男人把他抵在酒馆的墙上，托住他的双腿，然后将自己送入他的体内时，拉乌尔没有感到任何不适，他忽然感到像是失去了很久的一部分开始回到自己的身体里，那种契合而充满的感觉让他不由自主地紧紧环住男人的脖子。

拉乌尔已经不年轻了，当他像其他贵族一样有礼而疏离地微笑时，眼角和嘴角的纹路已经开始悄悄显现。而即使在他年轻的时候，他也从没干过这样疯狂的事。他的双腿紧紧地环在男人的腰上，他的双臂紧紧地环着男人的脖子，整个人完全地挂在这个仅仅和他说过一句话的男人的身上。那件他穿了一半的大衣被紧紧地压在墙上，随着他们每一次的顶动而磨蹭，但他们谁都无暇去顾及这些。男人半长的金发被汗水打湿，其中一绺垂到了他的额头上，他棕色的眼睛却充满着越发狂野的欲望。拉乌尔把自己完全地向男人打开，尽情地迎合着男人的抽插，放纵地喊叫着那些他这一生从未使用过的词句。在这个虚幻又现实的空间里，谁都不用再去顾及自己以外的任何事物，唯一能够感受到的只有欲望，只有欲望。

拉乌尔很快在男人的抽插之下到达了顶点，他的头向后仰去，生理性的眼泪划过他高挺的鼻梁，在尖声的叫喊中，他的液体打湿了男人白色的西装。男人没有停下他的动作，只是凑过来一点一点吻去他的泪水。拉乌尔偏开头，没有看向他：“你是谁？”

男人沉默了一会。他伸手扣住拉乌尔的下巴，逼着他直视自己的双眼。在男人的明亮的棕色眼睛中，拉乌尔清楚地看到了自己的倒影：绿色的眼睛，棕色的短发，苍白的皮肤，衣冠不整，一无是处。

“看着我。”拉乌尔再看向这个在他身上驰骋的男人。他高大而英俊，眼神炽热而坚定，半长的金发在酒馆昏黄的灯光下闪着光芒。他看起来很年轻，至少要比拉乌尔年轻五岁。他看起来还有无限的未来等待着他去发掘，而拉乌尔，这个酒鬼，这个赌棍，这个即将破产的子爵，这个失败的丈夫和父亲，已经没有了。

“我是拉乌尔•德•夏尼子爵。”男人的液体在他的体内喷薄而出，肆无忌惮地占领着每一寸能够到达的土地。

——

拉乌尔无力地靠坐在吧台椅上，他毕竟已经老了，刚才疯狂的性爱已经耗尽了他每一丝力气。那个自称是子爵的男人似乎并不介意自己一身的狼藉。他仔细地为拉乌尔清理干净，穿好衣服，然后把那件磨蹭得皱巴巴的棕色大衣搭在椅背上。

“拉乌尔，我们打个赌吧。”子爵似乎并不在意拉乌尔有没有回答。“我赌你能做到的。你能赢回克里斯汀。”

子爵挑起嘴唇笑了笑，喝掉了吧台上的酒。“怎么样？Devil take the hindmost。”

——

酒馆年久失修的大门发出吱呀的响声，梅格•吉里一边擦着头发一边轻快地走进这间桌椅整齐的酒馆，向酒保要了一杯黑咖啡。

**Author's Note:**

> （“我是谁？”“24601！”）  
> ……………………  
> 并不啦【。  
> 虽然我知道不一定有人会看但是……跟着私货走！猜对原型就做朋友！  
> 后续或者前传应该有？已经构思好了但是不一定会有文力写_(:з」∠)_


End file.
